You're Mine
by BishiePrincess4ever
Summary: hi people my new name is bishieprincess4ever just to let u know well i hope u like my stories


~YOU'R MINE~  
  
Hey everyone this is my first V.C. Andrews fanfiction I hope u like it!! ^^  
  
This is the Pov of Chris as he rapes her. "What have I done!!" I say to my self as I look down at the sister of mine I have grown to love. I had been so jealous she was going to slip away from me she wasn't going to be mine anymore. I could never let that happen but still what have I done she is  
going to forever hate me. No I couldn't live if she hated me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"= speaking *= thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I couldn't believe you did that Cathy! How could you! Don't you know you  
are mine and mine alone I will never let anyone else have you; they won't  
love you as I do and they don't deserve you. Love her.. Do I love her? No  
I cant she.she is my sister I can't have these thoughts of her. Why can't  
I get you out of my head my Catherine Doll? I can't believe you kissed  
that man... our stepfather. Why? Why did u do it Cathy. did u find his  
being older sexy... his face enchanting. Please tell me I haven't lost  
you that you are still mine. Yes you have to be I will never let him or  
any other man have you only I can have you.*  
  
*As I climb up the stairs by now my anger that you kissed our stepfather making it that I can hardly see strait. As I look at you staring out the window I don't think I have ever seen something so beautiful in my life.  
The moon seems to dance across your skin showing me your curves even  
through your loose clothes. The floor creaks underneath me as I step closer to you. I see you flinch and turn to see what may have some out to get you. As you realize it is only me the happiness and relief I can see  
in your eyes makes me what you even more.*  
  
"You look beautiful sitting there like that."  
  
* As I say this my voice chokes as I find I'm at a loss of words.*  
  
"The moonlight is etching you with silver-blue, and I can see the shape  
of your body through your clothes."  
  
*As I say this I can see the look in your eyes, trust, caring, and love. But then the thought of her kissing our stepfather came to my mind! And the  
next thing I know I've grabbed her by her shoulders as hard as I can. I know my grip on her shoulders is to strong by the way she winces in pain. I  
can barley see I was so mad.*  
  
"Damn you Cathy!! You kissed that man!! He could have awakened and seen you, and demanded to know who you were! And not thought you only part of  
his dream!"  
  
*I can see by the look in her eyes that she is afraid of me and the way  
I'm acting." How did you know what I did? You weren't there; you were  
sick that night." She asked me and I could see the pain and confusion in  
her eyes begging me to explain. And I shook her again*  
  
"He saw you Cathy- he wasn't soundly asleep!" I yell at her.  
  
*"he saw me" she cried "it wasn't possibly..wasn't" I hear her say*  
  
"Yes" I yelled "he thought you part of his dream! But don't you know that momma putting two and two together- just as I have, figured out it was you?  
Damn you and your romantic notations! Now they are on to us! They wont  
leave money casually about as they did before. He's counting, she's  
counting, and we don't have enough- not yet!"  
  
* I yanked her from her spot on the window sill. I was so mad, mad enough to slap her. I have never slapped her in my life but when we were younger she did give me many reasons to have. But I just kept on shaking her. And I heard her yell something like "Stop! Momma knows we can't pass through a locked door!!" But by that time nothing was really getting through to me all I knew was I couldn't let anyone take her away from me. Never she was  
mine and only mine no other man could have her. So I yelled to her.*  
  
"You're mine, Cathy! Mine! You'll always be mine! No matter who comes into your future, you'll always belong to me! I'll make you mine.tonight..now!!"  
  
* I could see the shock in her eyes when I said that but I meant everything I said and god strike me dead now if I wasn't dead serious. We fell to the floor me trying to have her, and her trying to stop me. But even though she  
had her strong dancer legs I had the biceps and the greater height and  
weight and easily had her on the ground.  
  
*I captured her lips in a passionate kiss and could tell she was no longer struggling to fight me off and was kissing me back. Next thing I knew we were on that old sofa that smelled as if we weren't the first to be like this on it. I could barley hold my self together I knew that she had wanted  
nothing more than to go to kissing and she started to struggle a little  
again. But I didn't care I HAD to have her no matter what! I was like a  
wolf hunting his prey nothing would make me lose my focus and lose my  
target.*  
  
*I would never let her go no matter how much she tried to deny it she was mine and would be mine forever even if it took this to make her realize it. As I tear off her shirt I glare down at her perfectly rounded breasts and flat stomach. Oh how beautiful you are my fair Cathy. And the bulge in my pats grows harder by the minute as I stare at her. I have to make her mine  
now I say in my mind as I rip off the rest of her clothes. I have long since noticed she has stopped struggling and pulling of my pants and shirt  
as fast as her weakened hands can go.*  
  
*Oh how I wish to make you strong again Cathy, take you far away from here with Cory and Carrie and take you into the sun light. Someplace where the sun always shines and the flowers grow all year round. And to make your wish come true Cathy, to be the prima ballerina and have the crowd throw flowers at your feet as you do the last move in your show. And now with both of us out of our clothes I stare at her for a moment before I plunge the part of my body that needed to be satisfied.*  
  
*I can feel you shudder as I break the barrier that held her innocence- what showed she was still in some ways a child. I can feel the blood and  
the tarring of her inner muscles as I keep my pace. See Cathy you will always be mine. Then I can feel her muscles clamp down hard on me. God I never felt something so wonderful as she hit her orgasm; she sent me into mine. I feel myself lose control as I spill into you all I have into her small body. As we end our climaxes I finally realize what I have done. I look down at Cathy. She looks tired and beaten. The already smelly and old sofa it is now covered with the blood I caused you. Oh please have what I done not caused a baby. Please god forgive me for what I have done to her. Don't let a baby be growing inside her. Don't make her suffer for my wrong-  
doings*  
  
*We don't say a word as we reach for our clothes. The silence was killing me. Will she ever look at me again in the same way as before- with trust in her eyes, love and hope? Oh I hope that she will not hate me! I will die if she hates me. I knew she could tell how I felt by the way I was shaking and  
trembling I could barley button my shirt.*  
  
*After we were dressed we went out on the roof. The moon was out and the light that came across the ground was magnificent. The sky was beautiful as sky meant for lovers to be under. Next thing we both knew we were crying in each others arms. I had never meant to do this to her. I know the thoughts that are going threw her head. She is afraid that what happened will result  
in a baby. So I say the first thing that I can think of to her.*  
  
"The odds are all against a baby, just one time- there won't be a  
conception! I swear there won't be a next time- no matter what! I'll  
castrate myself before I'll let it happen again!"  
  
*And I would to! I would never hurt her no matter what in anyway would I  
hurt her again. And I pulled her into a tight hug against me*  
  
"Don't hate me, Cathy, please don't hate me. I didn't mean to rape you, I swear to God. There have been many times when I've been tempted, and I have been able to turn it off. I'd leave the room; go into the bathroom, or the  
attic. I'd bury my nose in a book till I felt normal again."  
  
* I feel her arms tighten around me trying to give me some comfort. Oh how  
can you still love me Cathy? How? After all I have done to you and you  
still love me. Sometimes I'm afraid to realize how much our time in the attic has made you grow up. I want nothing more then to give you back all of those years you lost! All the years all of us have missed. I can hear you whisper to me saying not to feel guilty and it wasn't my fault. But the only thing I hear was "I don't hate you Chris." I heard this over and over in my head as she continued her words of comfort. Saying it was your fault to, Oh Cathy how can you even think that It was me that did this to you.  
Don't for one minute think it is your fault.  
  
*Cathy I promise you I will never hurt you again or let anyone else hurt you. But I was right Cathy you our mine forever even if it isn't they way I want. The whole reason this happened was because I failed to realize this. Don't you worry Cathy you will always be my Catherine Doll. And I held you  
closer to me trying to make up for all I have done.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Well that's it did u like it huh? Huh? Did ya if you did PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! This is my first V.C. Andrews story so please be nice^-^ bye look for my other stories bye. "I'll be back don't you worry" lol 


End file.
